Conduits and Dragons
by movielover48
Summary: Delsin is somehow stuck on Berk. He wants to be unknown, unseen, undiscovered until he finds a way back to Seattle. But, when Hiccup and his friends find Delsin, he must keep his smoke powers a secret. But, when Dagur invades berk for Toothless, Delsin will have to revel his true self in order to save his new friends home. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**Hey guys, I've been busy with school and not a lot of time to write, so I will write this story with the first 2 chapters today if I can, and will see how it goes. Hope you enjoy this Crossover, I've been having this idea since the E3 trailer of this game, so enjoy!**

Delsin was on the ground, lying unconscious. But soon, he starred to wake up. But he looked around and he saw no buildings, no D.U.P. soldiers, nothing but forest. After he got up, he used his smoke powers to glide atop a tree to get a better view. He was on an island, with a mountain behind and what looked like a small village, but was primitive with no sign of technology what so ever.

"Where the hell am I?" Delsin spoke to himself, but soon after he heard a loud roar. He looked up and saw a huge beast with black scales, flying closer and closer, but when it got closer, he noticed a boy on top, young, with a metal leg, and wearing strange clothes then what Delsin was wearing. "Alright bud, do your thing." The boy told the thing. He roared and Delsin covered his ears. It was the loudest thing he ever heard. He saw the dragon's ear poke right up and he heard Delsin snapping a twig.

"Crap." Delsin said as he got off the tree using his dash and hid under a bush. He prayed that the beast didn't land, but it did. He looked through the bush and when he got a closer look, it was just some beast but a dragon.

"_How can there be dragons here, there myths." _Delsin thought to himself. The beast took a few sniffs in the air to find Delsin, but it didn't. Soon, it flew away and headed back to the village.

"Thank god." Delsin whispered. He got out of the bush and thought to himself

"_I have to hide away from them, if they find me, I'm dead."_

Delsin walked around trying to find somewhere to rest, and he found a area where there was a big lake in the middle and lots of land. He walked down and he gathered some wood and used his smoke powers to light up and a fire started to come. He lie down, head against a log.

"This has better be a dream, if it is not, then what do I do?" Delsin thought to himself, but soon feel asleep.

**Now to Hiccups perspective after they failed to find Delsin**

Hiccup landed straight into the Academy with the others waiting.

"Did you find anything?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, nothing." Hiccup replied.

"It's probably nothing, there is no way that someone fell through the sky without a dragon and survive." Astrid responded back.

"If we go tomorrow to search and if the person died, can I keep the body?" Snotlout exclaimed. Everyone just stared at him.

"Anyway, we will look again in the morning, but for now, let's head back." Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless and flew back home. The other riders flew back to their homes. As soon as Hiccup walked inside, he was met by his dad, waiting for a answer.

"Anything?" Stoick asked his son.

"Nothing, not yet at least." Hiccup replied.

"You know the whole village is spooked by the 'incident' this morning and they want answers."  
Stoick said as he stared at his son, wanting something.

"I know dad, me and the other riders are looking again first thing in the morning." Hiccup replied.

"Ok, better find something, or the whole village will search." Stoick said.

Toothless and Hiccup walked upstairs, with a basket of fish. Toothless smiled his own way as Hiccup put down the basket in front of him and scratched him on the head as Toothless purred. Hiccup started to get into his bed and was getting ready for sleep. Toothless finished his fish quick and started to go to sleep. Soon they both fell asleep in perfect unison.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry this chapter was short, but I think you guys may know what will happen in the next chapter, and I will post it later today if I can and if I don't then, i'll post it soon. Remember to Read and Review!**

**movielover48 out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Being found

**HELLO MY MINIONS! HA! HA! HA! HA! So here is the 2****nd**** chapter the Conduits and Dragons, and now that I'm on summer break, I will post a lot more. Anyway, he is the next chapter**

Hiccup woke up to the sight of Toothless sleeping peacefully with the sun shining through the house. He smiled and walked over the wake up his dragon so they can start hunting down the "thing" that fell from the sky just yesterday.

"Hey, bud, wake up." Hiccup whispered into the dragon's ear while shaking him awake. Sure enough his green eyes opened and he looked at Hiccup, very much annoyed.

"I, know you're tired, but we have to go search for whatever fell out of the sky, remember?" Hiccup replied to Toothless.

Toothless then, got up and starched and yawned really loudly, even waking up Stoick in the process. Stoick did the same, but didn't yawn as loud as Toothless, and went straight to Hiccup's room.

"You know what to do today, right Hiccup?" Stoick told his son, still in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah dad, search the forest and find whatever fell." Hiccup replied as he and Toothless took off for the Academy, and luckily, all the other riders were already there, waiting for Hiccup to give instructions.

"Alright Hiccup, what's the plan?" Astrid asksed.

"We are going to split up, we can cover more ground then in a group. Go with your dragons and search specific parts of the island for the 'thing' and if you find it, tell me, unless I find it of course." Hiccup announced.

He then assigned each of the riders a specific part of the woods. Soon, everyone took off and searched.

"Alright bud, let's go." Hiccup said as he and Toothless took off, heading to the cove, which was the area they were going to search for. Soon, they landed and hiccup dismounted with his shield in his arm, ready for anything that could come out. He slowly approached the cove and he found what he was looking for. He found a man, still asleep, but wearing clothes that looked strange. He was wearing what seemed to be a jacket, with strange round objects attached to it, he also wore a red hat on his head that none have seen been worn on Berk or anywhere in the archipelago. The man **(Delsin)** then started to wake up. Hiccup hid behind bushes while Toothless started to growl at the man.

"Be quiet, bud, we don't want to be seen." Hiccup said as he continued to watch the man wake up. Then something happened that he didn't expect at all. He witnessed the man sucking up the fire with his bare hands, while smoke was coming off of his arm, somewhat absorbing it. Hiccup had a face that was nothing but filled with shock, horror, and scariness. Toothless, the exact same, but more aggressive, growling loudly at him. That would be their big mistake as the man looked and found the duo, spying on him. He literally disintegrated and came back up and was standing right behind them. Toothless, defending Hiccup came and pounced on what Hiccup thought to be a witch. The man looked scared as well. Finally he spoke.

"Who are you, and what the hell is going on?" Delsin yelled.

**Cliffhanger! This is my first big cliffhanger I have done. Sorry if you're mad about this, but this is how the story must go. I will try and post the next chapter, asap, now that I'm on summer break, I will have more time to work, so sorry for the wait AND the cliffhanger **


	3. Chapter 3: What are you?

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating so much. Summer stuff and school, sorry if that's a poor excuse but it is, lol. Anyway, here is chapter 3! Oh and one more thing. If this looks different from my other chapters, I wrote this on my phone.  
**  
Hiccup then replied "you tell me who you are and then I'll explain."

Delsin groaned and said "my name is Delsin, Delsin Rowe. Now can you tell your beast to get off me?"

Toothless, still eyes as silts, got off of Delsin and walked over to Hiccup, overprotective mode engaged.

"Alright, can you explain what just happened and how you were able to disintegrate like that?" Hiccup yelled.

"Alright. I am where I come from, I'm a conduit. Meaning I have powers that some other people does not, like what you just saw, was only a preview of what I can truly do. Now that I have explained myself, I want to know where the heck am I." Delsin explained without missing a beat.

"Your on Berk, an island that is south of anywhere." Hiccup replied. "And this is Toothless, a ni..." Hiccup was interrupted by a small chuckle from Delsin.

"Why would you name him that?!" Delsin said trying to contain his laughter.

Hiccup then whispered something into the dragons ear 'show him why bud, he can be trusted'.

Toothless then showed Delsin his trademark gummy grin. Delsin had a smile of containment of laughing out loud and he did. Toothless then walked over hiccup.

"Alright, now I have to bring you back to the village to explain this. You have to keep that power of yours a secret. If people found out about it, they will go nuts and would want to kill you, drown you, banish you, and more things we both don't want. Deal?"

Delsin thought about it. Then he replied "Fine, but first let me do one quick thing." He then took out his spray paint can in his coat and started to spray on the rocks that lead into the cove. Both Hiccup and Toothless looked at him; wonder just what in Thor's name is he doing.

Hiccup then spoke. "What are you doing?" Toothless also urging an answer by nodding.

"If my time here is short, I want to be remember here." Delsin explained as he finished his work. Delsin then moved out of the way and admired his work. It was the hand under Seattle symbol he drew on the flag on the space needle.

"Alright, let's go then." Hiccup said as he mounted on his night fury. "You coming on or what?"

"No, I'll go a faster way." Delsin then jumped out of the cove with his smoke powers and started to walk to the village, Hiccup and Toothless in tow.

"Weird day, huh bud?" Hiccup asked his night fury. Toothless nodded his head in agreement and then took off.

**Hey guys. I have one more thing. Do you guys want me to put in Hiccup's mother and have it set just after HTTYD2? Let me know in the reviews. Remember to do that and talk to ya'll later.**


End file.
